Un momento a solas más
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hasta cuando Japón tenía competencias internacionales, Konata y Kagami tenían sus noches entre ambas.


Era una de esas noches donde Konata y Kagami tenían sus encuentros de amor en un cuarto pequeño y corredizo, en esa ocasión fue en el cuarto de la otaku peliazul y la situación a contar era que las dos chicas estaban vestidas con la camiseta de la selecciones de futbol Japonesa y Brasileña respectivamente ya que eran vacaciones de verano y en eso Japón disputaría como invitado en la Copa América que se realizaría en Brasil.

La pelilavanda estaba con la canarinha puesta estaba usando unas bragas azules, estaba inclinada sosteniéndose de una pequeña mesa de noche mientras Konata usando la camiseta de los Samurai Blue estaba pulsando su centro con su dedo índice deleitándose como ese punto se impregnaba como mancha

-Oye, ¡No me la metas así!- Reclamó la tsundere mientras sentía ese puñalada en su interior, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que rozaba todo su cuerpo entrando en un leve temblor

-¿No puedes sentirlo, si estás diciendo eso?- Jugó pulsando como botón esa mancha mientras la pelilavanda se estaba mordiendo los labios ante su estimulo ya que no quería dejar salir su voz a primeras de cambio, la otaku peliazul se deleitaba con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas gatunas

-Jeje, el conejito de Kagamin se moja fácilmente y como siempre está teñido

-¡Cállate! ¡También te mojarás si eres manipulada!- Reclamó Kagami de muy mala gana aunque eso era lo que le agradaba sea a la misma tsundere como a la otakui de ojos verdes

-Pero para ponerte el trasero de esta manera- Se relamía los labios ya que ese punto intimo como núcleo sensorial era muy exquisito- Debes querer más

La pelilavanda hizo un bufido de enojo aunque un ligero rubor le traicionaba

-Muy típico de mi Kagamin, sigue así de tsundere que eso es lo que amo de ti- La pequeña peliazul abrió un poco los glúteos de la tsundere mientras la abertura circular dividida en dos se notaba muy apretada como jugosa a lo cual usó la lengua para lamer de manera controlada como electrizante el lado mojado mientras la tsundere suspiraba dejando sacar sus gemidos.

-¡Ah! ¡No me lamas así!

-Eres desafiante, ¿Verdad?- Dijo sonriendo y luego lamía sutilmente como unos cada treinta segundos- Este lugar está bien, aunque- Ahora jugaba sus lamidas llevando no solo la vagina sino también el trasero de la tsundere la cual se sacudía dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la lengua de la otaku mientras clavaba sus uñas sobre la fina madera de la pequeña mesa

-¡Ah, ah Konata!... Ah, no lo hagas- Su voz estaba en medio de los jadeos junto a una voz ronca que imploraba desde lo más profundo que la hiciera sentir muy rico- Ah, si ya lo haces, no podré… Ah

-¿No vas a parar?- Sacó su lengua de ese lugar mientras la ya ahora lujuriosa tsundere decide subirse la camiseta verdiamarinha para mostrar sus pechos, Konata no entendía porque su amada se conderaba una gorda cuando era todo lo contrario, ella era una Venus como una diosa en todo su esplendor, Kagami se acostó bocarriba sobre la mesa mientras estaba en una pose que decía "Hazme toda tuya hasta que quede cenizas"

-Konata… ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto con otra chica incluso hasta con una brasileña?- La peliazul decidió arrodillarse en la mesa para luego acercarse a su tsundere de una manera bastante seductora a lo cual le sonrió con esos verdes brillantes, quizás Konata anduvo con otras mujeres pero Kagamin era la que mantenía en su corazón

-Por supuesto, incluso no me tomaría una broma tan lejos- La joven procedió a lamer con toda el hambre de un bebé, probaba el pezón del seno izquierdo y se deleitaba con el aroma del botón rosa mientras Kagami sentía esa electrocución desde sus pechos junto al tacto que se cernía en su empapado nucleo

-Mmm… Tus pechos saben muy rico- Dijo en tono ronco pero jocoso como seductor, ahora jugaba con el pezón derecho pellizcando ese endurecido botón haciendo gritar de placer a la tsundere

Oye, Kagamin, ¿Puedes sentirlo a través de tus pezones?- Empezó a chupar el pezón y sorberlo mientras la pelilavanda gemía implorando que no lo hiciera pero dentro suyo quería que Konata siguiera hasta saciarse, de hecho Konata aun frotaba los dedos mientras frotaba sobre el centro.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de tí, Kagamin… Tan linda cuando estás encendida- En menos de nada volvió a usar su lengua sobre el pezón rosa y duro, movió su mojada lengua en todas direcciones sobre todo los círculos donde la tsundere sucumbió en medio de su voz

-¡Ah, no lo chupes! ¡Ah, no hagas eso!- Reclamó pero no podía negar que le gustaba mucho ese actuar y ese sentir de su otaku

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay aquí abajo?- Empezó a mover de manera lenta y detenida el clítoris, quería poner a prueba la humedad en menos de un minuto de la tsundere y en efecto lo estaba logrando porque esa mancha mojada se estaba expandiendo, estaba moviendo su dedo de arriba-abajo.

-Mira, ¿No te sientes bien aquí?- La voz de placer de su amada tsundere eran un buen soundtrack para sus oídos como en un buen hentai- Cuando me hago cosas malas, me da un cosquilleo

-¡Ah no! ¡Ah, no lo hagas allí tampoco!

Konata como la propia Kagami no podían negarlo ni evadirlo así que la peliazul pegó su rostro a la de la tsundere, sus nulos pechos se pegaron con el busto notable, en verdad la estatura de Kagami le servía de buena ventaja para doblegar y seducir con esos ojos esmeralda, la tsundere no era sensible con solo un punto, de hecho en varios lo era.

Empezó a lamer como mordisquear su oído derecho mientras la tsundere se ponía roa ante ese lado travieso de la otaku

-Kagamin es muy sensible

-De ninguna manera- Ladeó la mirada intentando evadir esa conclusión- Eres demasiado buena en esto

-Bueno sí. Lo estudié jugando Sono Hanabira, después de todo- Ambas se miraron apasionadamente mientras sentían que el tiempo paraba, Kagami sus manos sobre las mejillas de Konata que con una de sus miradas preguntaba si la amaba, la pelilavanda no duda en besar los labios de la otaku hasta llegar al punto de bailar sus lenguas.

La pequeña otaku decidió voltearse para ahora realizar la vieja confiable, la legendaria 69 Kagamin quedaba sin habla, no era la primera vez que hicieron esa sugestiva pose pero en estos momentos sentía que Konata se pasó de lanza

-Espera, Konata

-Hey, no puedes ser la única que lo goce- Se dio una que otra nalgada implorando que hiciera lo suyo, Kagamin tragó grueso ya que cómo buena tsundere le costaba admitir que tenía ganas de saborear como lobo hambriento el conejito de su pequeña otaku pero Konata era más astuta ya fue la primera en dar rienda al momento.

-¡Wow! Kagamin es realmente bonito aquí abajo- La entrada estaba abierta como un poco dura y exquisita, con esos hilillos blancos saliendo del interior, apartó más la braga y en menos de nada comenzó a saciarse mientras Kagami dijo entre lloqriqueos

-¡No mires! ¡No lo veas!

La peliazul se hizo de la vista gorda y en menos de nada metió dos dedos mientras la lengua jugaba con el clítoris haciendo estremecer y llorar de placer a su tsundere pero quería que diera su parte, era aburrido estar caliente y sin hacer nada

-Ah, Konata

-Vamos, Kagamin- Su voz era como esas lolis implorantes a sus oneechan, esos imploros que necesitaban que se los meta- No seas tan pasiva y házmelo muy rico

La tsundere asintió y ahora movió su lengua sobre toda esa zona mientras mojaba lentamente aquella braguita blanca con monitos rojos, apretó los muslos de su chica para acercarse, Konata hizo lo mismo e hicieron más ardiente como interesante esa pose

-Ah, Kagamín… Así, así- Decía Konata en medio de sus alaridos impregnados por esa caliente lengua en su interior, Kagamin como lobo apartó la braga y reanudó con su labor, Konata hizo lo mismo era como una reta entre quién tendría la mejor voz y la quién haría venir primero y ese titulo se lo llevaba Konata pero el de la venida estaba entre ambas, hasta que Kagamin expulsó su cristalino fuego lo mismo que la peliazul, ambas expulsaron su amor sobre el rostro de la otra.

Finalmente ambas estaban sastisfechas con su labor pero debían dar pie a la siguiente parte, de hecho el otro agujero era el tema principal. Kagami se bajó las bragas y estaba del otro lado de la mesa donde se acostó abriendo su entrada

-Vamos Konata, no tengo mucho tiempo- La mencionada también bajo sus interiores y decidió alistar un dildo negro mediano pero grueso y hecho en latex no sin antes usar una crema para suavizar el contacto y en menos de nada se lo insertó en el centro como lo hizo Konata en el suyo, ambas estaban haciendo esa pose pero el conector era el dildo, el movimiento entre ambos centros era bueno, se estaban reuniendo entre sí y las embestidas eran suaves y leves en el principio y al final poderosas y fuertes.

-¡Ah! ¡Se siente bien, Konata! ¡Así, así!- Decía Kagami que sentía que su cuerpo perdía el control y sólo pensaba en tener placer una y otra vez por otro lado Konata sentía que su mente estaba en blanco pero disfrutaba la conexión del dildo, ambas sentían como ese dildo negro rozaba sus núcleos cada vez que se movían en medio de sonoros chapoteos, meter y salir de entre ellas se sentía muy bien.

Konata como Kagami se sentían muy calientes, disfrutaban ese momento como nunca y estaban dispuestas a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias solo para darse placer entre ellas, entre más rápido lo hacían sentían que ese conector era duro entre ellas, entrando hasta el fondo como en trazar su camino hacia el útero

-¡Oh sí Kagamin! ¡Dámelo más!

-¡Que rico Konata! ¡Sigue así mi amor!

Las dos chicas se movían al son de su placer mientras el sudor se impregnaba en sus cuerpos hasta estaban mojadas como sudadas mientras los ruidos de sus carnes hacían acto de presencia . Los espasmos como las contracciones llegaron, el dolor era grande pero el placer era intenso, Kagami quería parar pero Konata lo disfrutaba a lo cual siguieron adelante sintiendo la fuerza del falo de plástico

-¡Mmm, Kagami!

-¡Ah, Konata!

Llegaban a un punto donde se acariciaban y apretaban los pechos, besarse de en vez en cuando o hasta abrazarse fuertemente mientras repetían una y otra vez sus nombres mientras repetían esas dos palabras con la que las personas se expresan una y otra vez hasta que una de ellas no lo podía soportar más y la otra ya estaba al tope de su nivel.

Expulsaron ese fuego blanco que las quemaba y las consumía, ambas chicas ya eran cenizas impregnadas mientras todo se daba vueltas. Su amor quemaba como una hoguera al máximo poder, se lastimaron de deseo y placer y se sintió bien. Ambas estaban acostadas bocarriba mientras sentían ese calor y ese sudor mientras que por alguna extraña razón sonaba una canción romántica brasileña.

¿Acaso era una referencia a la copa América? Por desgracia el cansancio nublaba el pensamiento a o cual ambas se acostaron en un pequeño futón mientras se abrigaban como conejos, Konata dormía sobre el pecho de Kagamin la cual abrazaba de manera protectora a su pequeña enana como le tildaba Misao. Ambas descansaban hasta sumirse en el mundo de Morfeo aunque su canción de cuna era esa canción de amor brasileña.

¡Ah más, más!

Ah, kagami, te amo, te amo!

konata ... yo también te quiero!

ah, voy a venir ...

Kagami, ya voy de nuevo!

ah, yo también!

¡viniendo! Junto a ti, konata!

viene viniendo ¡ya voy!

whoa mira kagami mira


End file.
